shhh,calla
by maka-chan
Summary: una piedra cambió sus destinos para siempre. Contiene gore, lemon. Un poco crudo. yaoi ita/naru sasu/naru entre y sabran a lo que me refiero


Era un día soleado, pero muy poco caluroso, estaba a la temperatura perfecta.

En la academia Ninja asistían todos lo pequeños estudiantes que su sueño era ser u excelente Ninja.

-y así es como se debe hacer el jutsu correcto-dijo el moreno mostrando la posición de la mano-venga inténtenlo todos.

Entonces, todos lo chicos empezaron a practicar.

-tsk…no me sale!!-dijo una enojada chica rubia

-jaja, Ino cerda, mírame ami- dijo alardeando la pelirosada, poniendo sus manos en posición. Puf!

-jajajaj a eso llamas un jutsu de imitación, te pareces a Naruto deforme!!-dijo muerta de la risa la chica

-Ey!!! Que dicen?-dijo un hiperactivo rubio

-que te has imaginado Ino puerca!!-de pronto se escucharon aplausos

-oh!!lo ha logrado!!-gritaron todas las chicas al unísono

-teme…-pensó para sus adentros Naruto

-muy bien sasuke, eres el primero en pasar, felicitaciones-

-mph_-" me habrá visto…no no, como se te ocurre pensar eso. Esa chico es un imbésil e inútil."-_que estas mirando?-dijo a una chica de pelo negro

-nada…-dijo Tenten-"_es tan guapo"_

-hey! Sasuke teme!!-

-Que quieres baka-"_tranquilo, actúa normal…"-_pensó el pelinegro

-yo también puedo hacer eso, ¡y mejor que tu!-dijo enfurecido el niño

-¿a si? ¡¡pruébalo!!-

-Ya, basta dejen de pelear. Es hora de retirarse-dijo cansado iruka.

Todos los niños salieron rápidamente.

-sasuke –kun ¿que harás a hora?-pregunto Sakura

-no te importa…-respondió con arrogancia.

-claro que no le importa, pero a mi si-dijo Ino acercándose cada vez mas al Uchiha.

-déjenme en paz-dicho esto se fue caminando rápidamente.

-¡auch! ¿Que ha sido eso?-dijo tocándose la cabeza. Luego sintió como un líquido cálido se escurría desde su cabeza, al resto de la cara y el cuello. Un dolor intenso lo invadió-que pass—y cayó desmayado

-kuso, creo que la piedra era muy grande…pero se lo merecía es baka_-"si tan solo le pudiera decir..que me gusta mucho."_

Nadie se percató de ello, ya que había sido lejos de la academia. El ojiazul se acerco, lentamente.

-oeeee! teme, levántate-pero el chico no respondía-kuso!!lo he matado!!! Nadie debe saberlo…eh…lo llevare a su casa!!!-dijo eufórico y nervioso a la vez. Lo tomó en brazos-tsk…que pesa- y lo llevó a su casa

Entro al barrio uchiha. Las calles estaban vacías, ya que a esa hora todos los uchihas tenían una reunión.

-uff, menuda suerte que eh tenido que no me haya visto nadie…-dijo naruto entrando a la casa de sasuke. De pronto sintió una presencia detrás de él. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Miro hacia atrás rápidamente.

-uff, no era nadie-dijo aliviado y siguió su camino hacia el sofá.

-¿Que haces?-dijo una voz

-¡¡¡kyaa!!!!!!!1-grito aterrorizado el rubio, dando un salto gigante hacia atrás, chocando con una mesa.-que…Itachi…?

-el mismo, ¿que estas haciendo con sasuke..?-dijo mirando al cuerpo "inerte"

-na-nadaaa, sólo que se calló y –se quedo mirando directamente a los ojos del mayor, rojos como la sangre. Se sonrojo levemente. Itachi lo noto, y sonrío para sus adentros.

-que gentileza de tu parte- agradecio irónicamente, le salió arrogante. Era claro que era hermano de sasuke

-mmm…su cabeza sufrió unos golpes…-dijo señalándolo.-em…ahora me tengo que ir…-dijo nervioso. De pronto, el ojinegro comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

-que…¿donde estoy??-pregunto mirando hacia todos lados.-hermano…?..Naruto!!!-grito sorprendido respondiendo a tal sorpresa.

-te ha traído hasta aquí, porque sufriste un accidente. Como puedes ser tan descuidado…ototo?-dijo el uchiha mayor regañándolo.

-mhp…-dijo levantándose lentamente del sofá.-ahora…-

-deja que tu amigo, em…naruto…te cure las heridas, me imagino que como Ninja debe saber lo básico sobre curaciones…no es así naruto??-dijo mirando fríamente a su ototo y luego al rubio. Este último sólo miraba al piso, y le tiritaban las piernas. Sasuke e Itachi lo notaron.

-yo…eh-dio una fugaz mirada a sasuke, pidiendo ayuda

-yo estaré bien, ya que naruuuuto…-sintió el codazo del nombrado-me ayudara…c-cierto?-dijo excusándose al mayor.

-Ok, yo estaré arriba…-dijo sonriendo de lado, con prepotencia. Luego subió lentamente las escaleras.

-vaya, tu hermano si que… -pero no alcanzo a terminar.

-…da miedo, temor, impotencia, odio, rabia…-dijo casi gritando completando la frase.

Naruto no le dijo nada, sólo lo quedo mirando, tristemente. Luego le dio un abrazo, uno muy cálido. Sasuke se sonrojo al máximo, luego se separaron y desvió la mirada.

-¿que te pasa..?-dijo mirando al uchiha.

-yo…yo te quería decir algo_….-"me gustas mucho_"-eh.. mme… me-

-¡¡ototo!!!-dijo itachi bajando las escaleras-revisé el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y esta casi vacío.¿porque no vas a comprar las cosas para que naruto te cure..? mira aquí esta la lista-dijo mostrándole un largo pergamino.-" _así te tardaras bastante_"

-"tsk…voy-"_si que demoraré bastante"-_tomo la lista, dinero que había encima de la mesa, y se fue a su misión.

Itachi y naruto se quedaron solos. Naruto se fue a sentar en el sofá. El uchiha mayor sólo lo miro, lamió sus labio, mientras su mano.

-"_valla que es inocente naruto, es tan pequeño, susceptible, apretujable debe tener un sabor estupendo…es realmente apetitoso_.."-pensó mientras observaba detenidamente las facciones del rubio. Entonces se acerco muy lentamente, para luego ponerse detrás del sofá, justo detrás de naruto.

-así…que te doy miedo…-susurro en el oído del menor. A este le dio un escalofrío tremendo-quieres saber lo que de verdad es el miedo?-continuo lamiendo el lóbulo del rubio.

-ah…por favor dej-pero no podia detenerlo. Estaba traumatizado. El mayor continúo con la invasión. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, y a meter sus manos por dentro de la polera. Le dio la vuelta al sofá, y quedo frente a frente con el ojiazul. Éste estaba a punto de llorar.

-shhh… no llores, estoy aquí-dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente. Luego lo tomo de la cintura, subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con llave. Luego tiro al chico a su cama, Ésta estaba manchada con un líquido blanquecino, por muchas partes, también mezclado con un poco de sangre, algunas secas, otras recientes. Ésto asustó mucho más a rubio. Se trato de levantar, pero el portador del sharingan se adelanto, poniendo todo su peso encima del chico y poniendo cada pierna del menor a cada lado de sus caderas. Siguió besando su cuello, lentamente. El rubito comenzaba a jadear, a respirar con dificultad.

-tsk…para…ahhhh-suplicaba, las lágrimas caían a corros, y el caor en la habitación aumentaba paulatinamente.

-shh…calla, eres muy sabroso para desperdiciarte- luego le sacó la polera dejándolo a su vista. Lamió con ímpetu sus pezones. El menor dio un gemido, tapándose la boca.

-se que te gusta mhhhh- y seguía lamiendo y mordiendo sus pezones.

Poco a poco fue bajando por su estómago, hasta llegar hasta su entrepierna. Al sentir manos intrusas juguetear con su miembro, se sonrojo muchísimo, he intento patalear

-déjame!! -gritaba-déjame!!!-"_sasuke, sasuke ayudame_.."-sasuke!!sasuke!!!-

-eso!!!grita todo lo que quieras…me encanta, sigue a si Naruto, me calientas hasta mas no poder mhhhh- dijo dando un gruñido de placertambién- mi ototto-baka no te puede escuchar-. Bajo de un tirón los pantalones del chico y sus boxers

-pero que pequeño eres-dijo al oido del rubio.-me encanta-dijo entre risitas

-estas lo-coo ahh no toques ahiiiiiii ahhhh-dijo suplicando que se detuviera, pero la realidad poco a poco le fue gustando. ¿¿Estaba loco o que??

-te gusta así…eh???-dijo el mayor masturbando al ojiazul, aumentando cada vez mas el ritmo- es tu primera vez..?-dijo burlándose

-calla…ahhhh sig-siguue!!-dijo entre placenteros suspiros, se agarro del cuello de Itachi, rasguñdo su espalda.

-a tus ordenes,-luego se comió el miembro en solo bocado. Naruto dio un gritito. Y comenzó a mover sus caderas respondiendo a las caricias por parte del uchiha. Itachi era un experto, sabia como besar, lamer, succionar, lamiendo todo el glande, masajeando sus testículos. Pero, ¿que estaba pensando? Lo estaban violando, kami!!Con un gutural gemido se vino en la boca del agresor.

-sabes maravilloso, naruto-y luego beso en los labios al menor, con toda la semilla en su boca. Introdujo su lengua sin permiso, y comenzó a moverla dentro de la cavidad del chico. A este le dio mucho asco.

-mmhhh de mmmm t mmmemmmdemmten-detente!!-dijo soltándose del amarre de uchiha.

-imposible, ya empecé, siempre termino mis cosas-dijo agarrando nuevamente al menor-así aprenderás y te harás hombre!!-puso a naruto boca abajo, y amarro sus manos. Ocurriría lo que el mas temía. El rubio dio un leve gemido, pero de dolor. Algo húmedo sentía en su entrada.

-ahhh..tsk me duele-dijo pero no hubo respuestas. Ya había entendido. Era la lengua de itachi la intrometida.

Después de eso, el mayor dio vueltas al menor, poniendo las piernas de este en sus hombros.

-oh, siii esto será fantástico-y de una embestida se metió dentro del kitsune

-aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!-grito tanto de dolor el pequeño que se le acabó hasta el aire, el dolor era tan intenso. No podía soportarlo. Las lágrimas eran cada vez mas y mas frecuentes

-si, ahhhh, eres realmente estrecho, y el ser viiirgen, lo hace mejor aaaah-comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro del menor. Aumentando sus suspiros y su frecuencia de gemidos. Éstos por parte de itachi era cada vez mayores.

-m-me dueele…ahh-se quejo llorando portador del kyuby. Pero el dolor se fue disipando lentamente, convirtiéndose en un placer tan inmenso. El pequeño soltó un gemido.

-tsk….ah,ah, ah ,ah ,aaaah, ufff, ahhhh-gimió sin parar-itachi…mmmhhh ahhh-

-mmh….ahhh-ver en ese estado al menor, sonrojado, pidiendo por mas, diciendo su nombre, lo excitaba cada vez mas. Aumento el ritmo, convirtiéndose en salvajes embestidas y comenzaba a masturbar al rubio. Cada vez mas rápido,.

-me vengo…ahhhhhh-dijo el ojiazul con un gemido gutural. La contracción de los músculos apretó mucho mas el miembro del portador del sharingan, lo que hizo derramarse dentro del menor. Ambos estaban jadeando. Cuando itachi saco su miembro del menor, éste emitió un gemido de dolor. Itachi ni le presto atención, salio de la pieza goteando sangre y semen desde su miembro expuesto, manchando todo el piso.

-tsk…bastardo-se toco detrás, y siento algo caliente.-ahh!!!es sangre…-tenia la mano ensangrentada, mezclada con la semilla blanquecina. Se sentía tan impotente, tan maldito, tan sucio…

-sasuke…-y se puso a llorar. Sentía un vacío terrible. Le daba vergüenza. Sentía odio, sed de venganza. Se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿na-naruto…?-dijo un muy sorprendido peliazul-¿¡que te han hecho?!?!-

El mencionado sólo miro al piso, avergonzado, lloró mas fuerte. Sasuke se acerco rápidamente al rubio, y lo abrazó.

-esta bien…shhh…estoy aquí baka, estoy aquí-susurro el uchiha.

"shhhh, no llores, estoy aquí"-recordo las palabras de itachi. Y se puso a temblar.

-tsk…fue el, no es cierto?? Mi aniki-baka?-pregunto molesto

El ojiazul se limito a asentir. Frente a eso sasuke dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con su puño, produciendo que este se rompiera, liberando sangre de sus puños.

-el, el las pagara…-dijo reincorporándose. Ayudo a vestirse a rubio, curándole antes sus heridas.

-bajaron lentamente las escaleras. Ahí estaba, mirándolos directamente, con una sonrisa en el rosto, y los ojos desorbitados.

-¡¡que le has hecho imbecil!!-grito enfurecido el uchiha menor desde las escaleras

-tsss…solo lo toque, l bese, lo acaricie, lo penetre como nunca nadie le hará, le di placer, ototo, algo que tu jamás lograras darle.-dijo entre risas locas-y no te hagas el sorprendido. Se que te gusta naruto, se comote diviertes en tu habitación, masturbándote, pensado en él, diciendo su nombre. Oigo tus gemidos descontrolaos, te gustaría agarrártelo, hacer el amor con él. Lo siento…-dijo irónicamente.-y con razón, te entiendo, fue tan placentero, tan susceptible e inocente..-

-Callate!!!-Grito sonrojado, muerto de rabia y de vergüenza.-te odio!!eres un imbecil…y que si me gusta??a ti no te incumbe!!! Desde que papa y mama murieron esa noche, tu has cambiado!!!ya no eres el mismo de siempre-dijo impotente

Naruto solo miraba el piso, escuchando lo que no quería escuchar.

Ahora itachi estaba serio. Tenia los ojos incrustado de sangre.

-sabes, siempre has sido el único que he querido…-dijo entre susurros-mi hermano menor…-tenia los ojos cerrados-cuida de naruto, es único-dijo, abriendo la puerta, y la cerro detrás de él.

-que..?? Itachi!! Vuelve aca!!-grito bajando las escaleras

-sasuke…déjalo-dijo muy silenciosamente. Sasuke se volteo, al escuchar la voz de su amado

-naruo…yo…lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso…yo-estaba muy nervioso ante la declaracion inesperada

-tambien me gustas…-se declaro el rubio, sonrojado.-yo…-pero no alcanzo a decir nada, ya que sus labios no podian moverse al verse atrapados por otros muy dulces.

El beso fue dulce, tierno, con cariño y amor. Se separaron para tomar un bocado de aire.

Y se quedaron mirándose uno al otro, ambos sonrojados.

-qui-quieres quedarte esta noche..?naruto-pregunto al rubio

-me –me encantaria-dijo tambien nervioso.-debo ir a buscar mis cosas me acompañas?-pregunto sonriendo-

-claro, vamos.-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, la puerta estaba entreabierta

-tsk…la puerta-dijo el rubio entrando lentamente seguido de sasuke

-si que ya han llegado-dijo una voz temblorosa

-hermano??-pregunto aterrado el uchiha menor. Encendió la luz de golpe.

-por kami, itachi que has hecho?…-pregunto su hermano menor, ante el escenario.

-solo quise…ver un poco de sangre, es todo-Itachi estaba bañado en su propia sangre, tenia cortes enormes en las muñecas en los brazos, en el cuello. El solo sonreía, era una sonrisa de locura-solo que me pase un poco, nada más-.

-itachi…-susurro el rubio-porque..?-

-ya no se…tanto dolor, responsabilidad, pena, la poca comprensión por parte del clan, los odie, los sigo odiando. Ya no puedo seguir soportandolo, este clan no merece la pena. A demás, hace tiempo que queria intentarlo…cof cof Sasuke, siempre te ame…-dicho esto cerro lentamente los ojos, para no abrirlos nunca mas.

Sasuke estallo en llanto, el rubio solo lo abrazaba, acariciándole la cabeza.

-ya paso…-dijo tratando de animar al uchiha.

Nunca mas volvieron a hablar de itachi desde ese momento. Solo sasuke lo recordaba, como un buen hermano. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sus gritos en su habitación. Extrañaba sus caricias. Ahora se sentia vacío, perdido. Tenia mucha pena, ya nada lo alegraba.

Solo hablaba con naruto, y consigo mismo.

Al tiempo cayo en una profunda depresión. Teniendo que internarlo en el hospital psiquiátrico , tal vez para siempre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Que tal les ha parecido? Bueno se que es cruel…**

**De todos modos espero reviews, criticas, acepto de todo.**

**Ja ne!!**


End file.
